Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times -10\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{2} \times 100\% = 50\%$ Now we have: $ 50\% \times -10\% = {?} $ $ 50\% \times -10\% = -5 \% $